The Division of Lab Animal Medicine operates the Animal Care Service Center for the housing, health and welfare of animals used in research at Stanford. The existing research facilities were substandard and AAALAC accreditation was revoked in 1982. Stanford has instituted a plan, including the addition of a 3-acre farm facility used for quarantine of dogs, pigs and small ruminants, a new cardiovascular research building with appropriate animal space and a new 12 million dollar centralized research animal facility. This proposal has been submitted to request funds to solve the remaining major problems facing the division; the renovation of space to provide adequate primate quarantine, the purchase of additional animal caging for primates and rabbits, and equipment and supplies to increase the capabilities of the diagnostic laboratory. At the completion of these improvements an application for accreditation will be resubmitted to AAALAC.